


still i will live here

by Rosy_Warner



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Frottage, Intricate Rituals, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Я переворачиваю его на бок, я накрываю его, чтобы он не замёрз. Я засыпаю в одежде и с завязанными шнурками.





	still i will live here

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [still i will live here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104915) by [nbsherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/pseuds/nbsherlock). 

> ¹«Fireball» — напиток, изготовленный на основе канадского виски с добавлением натурального ароматизатора корицы.
> 
> Есть группа, посвящённая моему творчеству: https://vk.com/cozy_rosy. Буду рада каждому! :3

Я просыпаюсь с незнакомым чувством почти абсолютной трезвости. Никакой тяжести, которая появляется, когда просыпаешься всё ещё пьяным, никакой будоражащей кровь боли от того, что ты всё ещё под кайфом даже спустя несколько часов.

Борис рядом со мной, храпящий и немного раскрасневшийся от выпивки. Он выпил больше меня, будучи более устойчивым к алкоголю, чем я, даже спустя годы и годы пьянства. Он выглядит мягким и необычно маленьким, когда не говорит. Уязвимым. Меня это успокаивает, но затем он поворачивает голову, и я замечаю засос — его ни с чем не спутать — под челюстью.

Я тут же переношусь обратно в пустыню. От жары наша кожа потеет, от наркотиков сердца бьются слишком быстро. Ладони накрывают рты друг друга. Отключаемся сразу же после, просыпаемся в особом смятении. Борис бросает мне мокрое бумажное полотенце. Ничего не говорит.

Делает всё на автомате.

Видимо, я был недостаточно пьян, чтобы полностью отключиться, в моей голове вспыхивают картинки: мои губы на его теле, его отчаянное хныканье. Господи боже мой, блядь.

Голова начинает болеть. Очевидный ответ — мини-бар, чтобы похмелиться. Но мы опустошили его прошлой ночью, морщась от шотов «Fireball»¹.

— Это бессмысленно. — Он взмахнул рукой. — Зачем добавлять этот вкус? Портит идеальный виски.

Я пожал плечами, тепло обжигало горло и желудок. Мне хотелось потянуться к нему, прикоснуться и…

Есть таблетки. Бутылочки в сумке. Я глотаю несколько таблеток и бросаю на Бориса последний взгляд, а затем снова засыпаю.

***

— Какого хуя? — эхом раздаётся голос из ванной. Он высовывает голову из дверного проёма. — У нас были девочки прошлой ночью, да?

Я пожимаю плечами, вспоминая, как он выгибался под моими ладонями.

— Не знаю.

— Я такой грязный. — Он ныряет обратно в ванную. — И в синяках, — чертыхается он. Я вспоминаю, что он хотел увидеться с детьми сегодня, и чувствую прилив вины.

Он что-то говорит. Я качаю головой.

— Что?

— Ты знаешь, как избавиться от этого?

Я говорю нет, хотя на кончике языка сидят женские рассказы. Помассировать кожу расчёской. Приложить лёд, который будет стекать по шее, скапливаясь в ложбинке между ключицами.

Он вздыхает, фыркает и закрывает дверь ванной.

Я чувствую возбуждение, ползущее по коже, впервые с тех пор, как… ну, с тех пор, как начались наши отношения с Китси. Мы отчаянно нуждались друг в друге, отчаянно нуждались хоть в ком-то.

Он выходит из ванной в водолазке, как обычно беря одежду из ниоткуда. Я хочу оттянуть её, притянуть его. Посмотреть на свои отметины на его коже. Где-то на задворках разума мелькает мысль, что у меня встаёт, когда я смотрю, как он собирается по утрам.

Он поворачивается ко мне и кидает мою рубашку, подобранную с пола.

— Ты идёшь, да? — Он прибирается в сумках, делает глоток водки из бутылки, которую я не видел. — Повидаться с моими детьми?

Я киваю, выползая из кровати. Моё тело кажется слишком чувствительным. Я думаю о нём, обезумевшем после кражи несколько лет назад, обещающем мне минет. Кожа горит. Я думаю о нём теперешнем, немного повзрослевшем, стоящем на коленях передо мной. О том, как я запускаю руку ему в волосы.

Я быстро направляюсь в ванную.

***

Сначала дети не выглядят как Борис, а затем внезапно становятся похожи на него. Насмешливые изгибы губ, нытьё его дочери. Всё слишком похоже на Бориса. Я ошеломлён.

Его жена — ни тёплого приветствия, ни поцелуя, ни объятия — прекрасна. Золотой, синий и голубой. Сияет, несмотря на серость за окном. Она закатывает глаза на то, как радуется Борис, видя детей, и делает глоток красного вина из большого бокала. Контраст такой специфический и потрясающий, что внезапно я понимаю, что привлекло Бориса. Свет, играющий с тьмой. Борис берёт на руки дочь, теперь она улыбается. Я размышляю, может ли кто-то устоять перед его очарованием.

— У вас есть хорошие фильмы? — спрашивает он, усаживая дочку на диван.

— У нас есть Нетфликс, — говорит она. Два других несутся к нему, дёргают его, и Борис сажает самого маленького к себе на колени.

Внезапно я оказываюсь в затруднительном положении. Его жена прочищает горло.

— Итак. — У неё есть лёгкий акцент. Она вдруг напоминает мне миссис Барбур, с прохладой в голосе и сдержанностью. Мне нужно выпить. — Ты тот друг.

Думаю, это действительно я.

Она делает глоток вина.

— У него всё хорошо?

Это меня удивляет. Мне казалось, ей было всё равно.

Она переводит взгляд от меня к нему и обратно, не получив ответа.

— Он счастлив?

Затем я понимаю, на что она намекает.

— Мы не… — говорю я слишком громко и неловко. Слава богу, телевизор перекрикивает меня.

На мгновение она выглядит удивлённой.

— Нет?

— Нет, мы… — Я качаю головой. — Просто друзья.

Она достаёт сигарету из пачки в сумке и предлагает её мне. Я беру, позволяя ей зажечь мою сигарету вместе со своей.

— То, как он говорит о тебе, — отвечает она, выдыхая. — Можно подумать… ну, неважно.

Мне хочется надавить. Спросить, как он говорит обо мне. Должно быть, моё молчание намекает на это.

— Тео это, Поттер то. Говорит о тебе, даже не замечая. И всё то время, что вы знакомы. — Она пожимает плечами. — Он любил тебя. — Она смотрит на него. Мы слышим детский смех. — Любит тебя.

Мне интересно, откуда она знает, что он всё ещё любит. А затем, с лёгкой паникой, я думаю, рассказал ли он ей о картине.

Она курит, смотрит на ногти, пьёт вино. Затем она понимающе улыбается, заставляя меня волноваться.

— Ты делал его счастливее, чем я когда-либо могла, даже когда тебя не было рядом.

Я словно замираю на месте. Я слышу, как он смеётся и дразнит детей. Противоречие: этот заботливый отец, пьяница с расфокусированными глазами, которого я целовал прошлой ночью.

Я тушу сигарету. Она следит за мной.

А затем…

— Хочешь поесть?

***

Он в приподнятом настроении, когда мы уходим, более трезвый, чем я, потому что мы с его женой выпили две бутылки красного вина, пока говорили и ели.

— Они такие большие! — восклицает Борис, когда мы идём по тротуару, разворачиваясь; снег летит и прилипает к его волосам, к вороту пальто. — Это так странно.

Он достаёт сигарету из пачки в кармане пальто и зажигает её. Я наблюдаю за ним в ярком свете уличной лампы, смотрю, как он вдыхает и улыбается, глядя на ботинки. Он передаёт мне сигарету. Спустя годы это должно перестать напоминать поцелуй. Не перестало. Я чувствую его губы на моих, пробую его на вкус. Чувствую себя мальчишкой, как и всегда рядом с ним.

— Нам нужно пойти выпить? — Он выбрасывает сигарету в снег, когда мы докуриваем. — Выпить за моих детей?

Я киваю. Я думаю о том, чтобы обнять его за шею и притянуть к себе. Я думаю о том, чтобы вдохнуть его. Он открывает дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения и запрыгивает в машину. Я везу нас туда, куда он говорит.

***

Время замедляется, когда мы выпиваем за каждого из его детей, за его детей в целом, за его жену (он пожимает плечами, делая тост), которая бережёт их.

Впервые он трезвее меня. Я в стельку пьян. Я то выпадаю из реальности, то возвращаюсь в неё, замечая, что моя ладонь уже давно лежит на его бедре, но не убирая её.

Мы оба смеёмся, но я не помню, что такого смешного.

Я хочу зарыться лицом ему в шею, снова укусить его под подбородком. Я хочу того, что не должен делать на людях, даже в почти пустом баре в Швеции.

Затем он накрывает мою руку своей и говорит, что нам нужно возвращаться, нам придётся выселяться из отеля завтра утром, и он хочет немного поспать. Я киваю, моя тяжёлая голова качается вперёд и назад. Мы поднимаемся и выходим на улицу.

***

Затем мы оказываемся в отеле, и мои губы накрывают его.

Мне кажется, что я возвращаюсь в реальность.

Он без рубашки, и мои ладони на его коже словно клеймо, одна на спине, другая на подбородке. Мои зубы впиваются в его шею. Он стонет, скулит. Он зовёт меня Тео. Я веду нас к кровати, толкаю колено между его ног. Он поворачивает голову, целует меня крепко и влажно, и я слабею.

Он падает на матрас и тянет меня за собой. Его язык у меня во рту, и я ощущаю его вкус: водка и сигареты. Горький, кислый, немного напоминающий тошноту, но нужный мне. Он нужен мне. Я дёргаю его джинсы, тяну их вниз, чтобы накрыть его через брифы. Он прикусывает мою нижнюю губу, и я смотрю, как его веки трепещут, закрываясь, чувствую, как он дрожит, когда я надавливаю сильнее, чувствую, как он кончает, когда я обхватываю его липкой рукой.

Я вытираю руку о его джинсы и, когда я снова смотрю на него, он спит. Я чувствую себя немного истерично, снимаю его ботинки и полностью стягиваю джинсы. Я переворачиваю его на бок, я накрываю его, чтобы он не замёрз.

Я засыпаю в одежде и с завязанными шнурками.

***

Я просыпаюсь раньше него. Желудок делает сальто, и мне приходится сглотнуть.

Он лежит лицом ко мне. Я вижу отпечатки моих зубов у него на плече.

Я наблюдаю за ним, пока он не просыпается со стоном, проводя рукой по лицу. Затем мне приходится отвести взгляд. Я не думаю, что смогу отмахнуться от второго раунда синяков.

Он выползает из кровати и идёт в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь. А затем ничего.

Я представляю, как он стоит перед зеркалом и смотрит, прищурившись, на своё отражение. Засосы и синяки, сперма, засохшая на животе. Мне интересно, вспоминает ли он, как и я, ночи в Вегасе, их неряшливую бестактность. Доказательства стирались, когда нас тошнило по очереди; он держал голову в ладонях, пока я опустошал желудок. Сначала я, всегда я. Но теперь всё не так, кончики его пальцев скользят по шее. Тишина звучит как моё имя.

Интересно, как долго мы можем оставаться в тупике, когда никто из нас не говорит об очевидном. Дверь ванной открывается, и появляется он. Без очков он кажется мне расплывчатым. Я щурюсь, и он выглядит робким, словно оптическая иллюзия. Он выглядит так, словно не знает, что сказать. Это что-то новенькое. Он открывает и закрывает рот.

Я выпаливаю то, что уже годы сидело на кончике языка:

— Извини.

Он качает головой.

— Почему? — Он подходит ко мне. Мне хочется прижаться к стене.

— Мы были пьяны, и я… — Я заикаюсь, путаюсь в словах. Они появляются в голове, но я не успеваю подготовиться сказать их. — Я не должен был.

Он заползает на кровать на четвереньках. Желудок скручивается.

— Не нужно извиняться, Тео.

И моё имя на его губах звучит даже лучше, когда он произносит его разборчиво.

Я так хочу сразу же объясниться, но мы оба почти полностью трезвые, у нас болит голова. Его глаза не затуманены. Мы смотрим друг на друга. А затем он наклоняется и целует меня. Я, конечно же, отвечаю на поцелуй. Иду туда, куда он ведёт меня, и наоборот, как и всегда.

Он на моих бёдрах, опирается локтями по обе стороны от моей головы. Его язык снова у меня во рту. Я даже не обращаю внимания на утреннее дыхание; я помню, как уклонялся от Китси, прежде чем она успевала понять, что происходит, как она шла за мной и смотрела на меня в зеркало, пока мы оба чистили зубы. Он сладок на вкус, хоть и только потому, что мне позволено целовать его.

На следующее утро после того, как он был у своей жены, у детей. Мои ладони на его бёдрах. Я поднимаюсь к нему, и он стонет мне в губы.

А затем мы двигаемся. Я переворачиваю его, и он обнимает меня ногами за талию.

Он смеётся, улыбается.

— Почему на тебе столько одежды? — Он дёргает мой ремень. — Это нелепо. Снимай.

И неожиданно отчаянно я снимаю одежду. Я хочу вернуться к нему. Кажется неправильным не касаться его. Я задерживаюсь, когда дело доходит до боксеров, пока он, нахальный как и всегда, даже с раскрасневшимся лицом, не стягивает их и не отбрасывает на другой конец комнаты. А затем я снова оказываюсь на нём, и в голове словно происходит короткое замыкание, наша кожа соприкасается. Петля обратной связи. Он тянет меня к себе и крепко целует.

Мы трёмся друг о друга, словно подростки, так, как делали, когда были подростками, отчаянными и скользкими от пота. Вот только сейчас нам не нужно быть тихими, не нужно раздеваться только наполовину и бояться. Мы стонем и смеёмся, и мы так невероятно, нелепо счастливы. Звуки оказываются заперты между нашими губами, пока я… он… пока мы оба не оказываемся близки, тогда они сбегают, мои зубы царапают его шею, его ладони ложатся мне на спину, и он впивается в кожу ногтями.

А затем всё заканчивается так же быстро, как и началось. Мы тяжело дышим, всё ещё смеясь и обнимая друг друга. И этот конец так не похож на всё, что было раньше. Потеря сознания и пробуждение в беспамятстве. Лучи солнца проникают в комнату. Солнечный зимний день в Стокгольме. Впервые за долгие годы я чувствую себя бодрым.

Я зарываюсь пальцами в его волосы и легонько тяну. Он улыбается, и мне приходится снова поцеловать его. Мне кажется, мы можем остаться так навечно. Внезапно он отодвигается, морща нос.

— Иди чистить зубы, — говорит он. — Под влиянием момента я терпел, но у тебя ужасный вкус.

Я целую его в шею и слезаю с него. В странном приливе меланхолии я думаю о картине. О том, что она свела нас вместе, развела и снова соединила. Я думаю о маме. Я думаю о том, как сильно бы он ей понравился. Я думаю о том, чтобы путешествовать с ним по миру, а затем наконец остепениться. Я думаю о том, как это странно — быть счастливым. А затем…

— Эй, Поттер, — зовёт он, прежде чем я закрываю за собой дверь в ванную. Он лежит на спине, закинув руки за голову, абсолютно обнажённый и бесстыдный, с румянцем, расползшимся до груди. — Я люблю тебя.

И я, конечно же, отвечаю.


End file.
